A great majority of offshore oil fields produce both liquid and gaseous hydrocarbons. Once the liquid hydrocarbons are separated for storage, a large quantity of the natural gas must be disposed of. It is often uneconomical to build a sea floor gas pipeline to transport the gas to a shore-based or other gas processing facility. One alternative is to reinject the gas into the undersea well, but it is often uneconomical to construct the required compressor and reinjection facility, especially where the production system includes a weathervaning vessel floating at the sea surface. Unlike a fixed platform, it is technically more difficult for a floating vessel to be used as a recompression station due to vessel motions and the need for a high pressure fluid swivel to carry reinjected gas to the to the reservoir. Where possible, it is usually most economical to flare the gas, that is, to burn the gas. However, long term flaring of gas is not allowed in many areas of the world because of environmental concerns, and even where allowed, flaring can be dangerous. An improved method for the disposal of gaseous hydrocarbons at a floating and anchored vessel arrangement that receives hydrocarbons from sea floor wells, would be of considerable value.